Stiles Or Henrik
by maisy1044
Summary: Stiles is the human that runs with a pack of wolves as thats what his best friend is, But what if it was all a lie. The "Human" that runs with the wolves isn't a human afterall. Then what is he? How will the wolves take it? Why is there a new girl in town called Rebecca? This is my second story, Can you leave reviews please :-)
1. who are you?

**Disclaimer : I do not own the story or characters from The Originals and Teen Wolf.**

* * *

 **Rebecca's Pov**

I'm so tired. Im tired of running. Sometimes I think to myself if we -my family- was born in this century, would me and my siblings be vampires? would Henrik still be here with us? Would our parents care about us or would they still think we are abominations to nature? Would father love Niklaus?

But then I remember that we are vampires, that we were not born in this century and that Henrik did run away from the family after Niklaus daggered Kol and Finn. Our parents don't care that they caused this, they turned us into vampires, I still remember a time when we were human, our mother would tell us stories before we slept, all my brothers were there if i ever needed them, especially Henrik and Niklaus, and we were all happy. Now, however, our parents try to kill us everytime they return from the other side,and now they're trying to kill Hope. I dont know what caused our family to become so damaged, maybe it was mother turning us into vampires, maybe it was father finding out about our mothers affair or maybe all of us changed into these strangers our human selves wouldn't reconise or respect.

I don't want to run anymore, I want to find my runaway brother, Henrik. I miss him, we only found him 3 years before he ran away, but Hope always comes first.

I don't know where me and Hope are going next but i have to find a witch to do a cloaking spell... soon. I have an old friend that owes me a favour, I thought smiling while turning the car around, and heading towars I town i havn't wanted to visit for years due to its pull for the supernatural.

* * *

 **Stiles Pov**

The alpha pack, Gerard argent and the Kanima, that's what we're dealing with in Beacon hills right now.

I could deal with all of these, easy.

Everyone here thinks im human because I act sarcastic, terrible at lacross and I'm the 'human' friend of Scott McCall, The almost True Alpha. I find it amusing that Derek Hale and everyone else thinks they could tell me what to do, the only reason I don't say anything is because im hiding from my siblings.

My siblings and I are the most powerful supernatural beings to ever live and no one around me knows. They'd be terrified of me if they ever found out. We are The Originals. If i wanted to i could scare creepy uncle peter.

I have blood bags in the attic and The sherrif is being compelled into thinking he is my dad. I feel bad compelling him now though, he has been the best dad I have had in my immortal life so far. I wasn't meant to be a vampire because I died saving my brother,Niklaus's life from the wolves in the village when we were all still human, but somehow my magic connected to the villages when my mother was putting the curse on our siblings which made me an original hybrid(Vampire/Witch). I found them in the 18th century but left after 3 years when Niklaus daggered Finn and Kol.

I know things would change if I told the pack who I was, but if one of them was in trouble I would help. That's why I'm still in Beacon Hills, waiting for something to go wrong for them.

* * *

My phone rang,

 _"Hey scott"_

 _"Hey Stiles, were going to see the alpha pack soon, if you want to come with us, meet at my place in 5."_

 _"Ok scott see you there"_

* * *

Lucky that i have vampire speed I quickly got changed then walked down to my beloved jeep and drove to scotts.

I got there in time, so I opened the door, it was quiet but there was a note:

* * *

 _I'm sorry Stiles but this is to dangrous for a human_  
 _which is why were going without you on this one,_  
 _the rest of the pack agree. - scott_

* * *

I'm fuming, even if I was human he would just leave me here. What if one of them get hurt.  
I don't exacly care for all of them but they are all still young they don't deserve this kind of life.

I need to go help them, Stupid teenagers thinking they are super heroes, I thought upset that they would leave me.

It's times like this I want them to know who I am.

I used my vampire hearing to find them, it wasn't difficult. When i did find them, I realised that the 2 packs had already started fighting. I tried to stay back because it looked like a fight neither pack was winning, but soon the twins came in, so I had to go fight with them. If they lost the fight, I dont think they understand that the consequences could be as severe as life or loosing their territory.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you" I said when i saw that the alpha pack was winning the fight.

"Stiles what are you doing here" Scott shouted. "It's not safe!"

"What's a human like yourself gonna do to stop us" One of the alphas sneered after a few minutes, while a few others laughed. They won't be laughing for long.

"Who said I was human?"

"It's all over your scent" Another alpha said, I use magic to hide my supernatural side.

"Well Is this a fight or a conversation?" I said rolling my sleeves up calmly. I was bored of talking. People often say that I remind them of Elijah in a small fight. However, no one has seen me really mad in a fight with someone who has the same strength as me.

An alpha laughed and went to attack me. I used my magic to push them away.

"Stiles you need to leave now!" Scott said running over to me, holding my shoulders, not knowing what I had done.

I rolled my eyes, this is it, this is when my new friends find out what I am, i'll have to leave another town, compell more people that i've grown to care about to forget me.

I used my vampire speed towards the alpha of alphas, everyone locked shocked, even Peter, I had to smile at that. I don't think i've ever seen him shocked before.

"So your not human afterall" He said "Well then, I'll deal with you myself"

Scott was about to interupt still shocked but I interupted "I guess you will" I said with the Infamous Mickealson smirk.

* * *

 **Scotts Pov**

I'm writting a note to stiles saying he can't come with us to meet the alpha pack because there will be fight and a human can't be there.. Thats what Derek said anyway.

I was in the car thinking, Stiles will be reading the note right now, I can imagine his face when he realises he won't be able to help.

Thats the thing about Stiles, He always helps me but I can't do the same for him because he's not supernatural, he has no secrets.

When we got to the alpha pack, They were already standing there demanding a fight, we wasn't prepared to fight this soon, after they attaked us, we were loosing this fight.

That is until we saw stiles there. How did he find us?

"I wouldn't do that if i was you" He said walking in.

I don't really remember the rest, I was too shocked, he was so calm about it like he knew we will win. After one of them attacked him but failed, I ran over too him "You need to leave it's not safe!" He looked at me for a while, then whispered "Sorry". He ran to the alpha's alpha.

That got everyones attention, He ran too fast, faster than warewolf fast.

"So your not human afterall" The alpha said " I'll have to deal with you myself."

I need to say something, Stiles doesn't stand a chance but He interupted me "I guess you will"

I'm scared for my friend, Everyone here is scared for him, scared for our pack member. We all have one other thing on our mind thought, What is stiles and why is he smiling like that?


	2. Missing the family

**Disclaimer : I do not own the story or characters from The Originals and Teen Wolf.**

* * *

 **The alpha of alphas Pov**

This boy is too cocky, does he really think he could go against me and survive? Its funny really.

How he is standing infront of me trying to look bored, like I am easy to defeat. I am the alpha of alphas, no one stands a chance against me.

So I ran forward but he stepped out of the way not looking botherd, his pack even looks suprised.

* * *

 **Erica's Pov**

Batman, why are you here? I thought fustrated. Why is he going against a wolf we can't defeat together and how is he so calm?

"Go on batman, you can do it" I said, not very confident about it myself, but he smiled in my direction.

"I know"

* * *

 **Stiles Pov**

"Go on batman, You can do it" I heard Erica say. No one else does though, Erica don't either but I can't blame them they think im human. Erica saying that though did make me smile.

The alpha attacked me again but this time faster, I want this done sooner rather than later.

I stepped towards him, looked at hik in the eyes "Stop attacking me and this pack" I said compelling him.

"Like that will work" Isaac muttered.

"It will work" I said still looking the alpha in the eyes "And you will lay down count to 5000, then leave taking you pack with you, never to return or hurt anyone ever again."

Everyone looked confused when the alpha layed down and started counting so I walked away knowing the threat is gone, Everyone too scared to follow. I can't face them yet.

I hate this feeling, They all hate me. I accepted them as warewolves, why can't they like me as a vampire, im the same person.

I'm just going to go home, pack my stuff then leave taking their memories of me with them Scott and my 'dad' will be the hardest to compell away as they care about me the most, Derek will be easy and Peter.  
I was packing my bags when there was a knock on my window, it's Scott, Erica, Boyd and Isaac, why are they here?

I opened the window to let them in "Hey guys"

"Hey, why are you packing?" Erica asked like nothing happened.

"I'm leaving"

"What!" They said in unison, i'm suprised now, Boyd don't normally talk.

"You can't leave dude, just because we know your a supernatural creature"

"You won't say that if you know what i am" I said quietly.

"What are you?"I had to tell them before I compell away there memories later.

"I'm a vampire"

They all gasped and looked horrified for a second.

"Oh well"

I turned around "What do you mean oh well "

"I mean oh well, you accepted and helped us when we are warewolves so we can help and accept you as a

vampire" I turned to Boyd, Isaac and Erica, they were both nodding, not looking happy or sad.

"Ok, I guess i'll stay"

"So what can vampires do?" Scott asked later on that night.

"I'll explain when the others are with us, I don't want to explain this twice"

They all left not long later, but Scott stayed the night trying to get information about vampires. It didn'twork.  
School tommorow... can't wait. :-/

* * *

 **The next day**  
 **Scott Pov**

I got a text from Derek this morning.

 _Stiles might be a threat, we need to talk about this with him today, this is Hale territory and he's on it._

I'm not going to talk to Stiles about this, he's my best friend. No, he's my brother and he is not a threat.  
It normally takes so long to wake stiles up, but he's already out and not in the house.

I started getting ready, School starts in 20 minutes.

I'm about to leave for school now and i'm probably going to be late when the door opened all i saw was a blur even with my warewolf eyes. Then i saw stiles walking normally out the door ready.

"Hey Scott"

"Hey Stiles, Did you see that blur?"

Stiles laughed "Dude I was that blur"

I couldn't talk.

I think this made him concerned "Are you sure you and the pack don't mind me here"

"I'm sure" I smiled at him reasuringly.

Then he was gone again.

* * *

 **Rebecca's Pov**

I'm leaving to go to school. I don't want to leave Hope with Deaton but I have too, I trust him.  
He told me about the wolves and that they are not a threat.

Anyway, i'm signing up for another school, hopefully there are no girls like Elanor at this one.

I left the registration office bumping into a boy with dark brown hair that looks a lot like  
"Henrik"

"Becca"

He helped me up "What are you doing here, why did you leave as soon as we found you?" I asked, theres so much i have to say.

"I left because of Niklaus, he daggered our siblings talking about leaving them like it for years and i'm here because i have friends here."

"Henrik" I hugged him, I missed him so much "I have to tell our siblings that your here, Nik has changed this year Rik, I promise" I basically screamed.

He pulled me into a classroom " Here my name is Stiles " He whispered "And please don't tell them i am here"

I could see the desperation in his eyes so I nodded but i have to tell them.

"Deaton told me about the human boy called Stiles that runs with wolves, is that you?"

"yes, but now the pack know that i am not human and how do you know Deaton?"

"He owes me a favour for helping him out a few years ago."

"Oh Okay.. I did miss you becca"

The bell went so he ran out of the classroom to get to class "bye becca, see you later"

"We did too henrik, we missed you to" I opened my phone and sent a text message to Elijah, Klaus and Hayley.

 _I found our brother.. Henrik_

* * *

 **Scotts Pov**

Derek called a pack meeting; I was in the jeep with Stiles.

"So what do you think it's about" I asked

"Me" Well that was a convosation stopper.

"I'm sorry" He said "Just i saw someone today that i didn't think i'd ever see again and now I miss my family"

"Well why don't you talk to them?"

"I'll tell you my story at the pack meeting, but it is a long one and it will help you understand" He said pulling up next to the Hale house.


	3. Pack meeting and the truth

**Disclaimer : I do not own the story or characters from The Originals and Teen Wolf.**

* * *

 **Derek's Pov**

Me and the pack were standing at the door ready to tackle Stiles when he walked through the door. We're not going to hurt him, just get him to the floor so he knows we're not joking around.

They didn't want too, None of them did but as the alpha i made them.

They told me he was a vampire, saying how they wasn't meant to exist, I told them I knew they were real but I didn't.

He walked through the door, saw what we were going to do but just sat on the sopha.

"So whatsup sourwolf?"

"You, you are on Hale teritory"

"Yeah I have been for the past 3/4 years" He said like it was obvious

"Why?" Derek said sternly

"Well sourwolf, I'm hiding from my family, have been since the 18th century"

Everyones mouth was gaping now

"18th century, how old are you?" Lydia spoke up

* * *

 **Henriks Pov**

"Havn't you heard the saying, never ask someone there age?" I don't want them to know how old I am.

No one replied, however Derek changed the subject

"Well, why are you hiding?"

"I'll tell you everything, if i can stay"

"Fine" Derek said.

"Then tell us" Peter came out of a room

"Well have any of you ever heard of The Originals?"

Peter looked up wide eyed after hearing this name but Derek and his betas had no idea.

"No" Multiple people said including Derek.

"Yes, but they're only a legend from books" Peter said laughing

"No, No peter they're not, They are my family"

"But that would make you an original"

Everyone was confused after hearing this.

"Whats an Original?" Lydia asked, normally knowing everything.

"I'm an Original"

"The Originals are the most powerful supernatural creature ever. They are the oldest and first vampires ever, apparently they are 500 years old" Peter explained

"you are very rude, mentioning a ladies age" Rebecca said standing by the doorway.

"Who are you" Everyone stood up flashing their warewolf eyes

"Should I introduce myself or will you do it for me Henrik?"

"Who's Henrik?" Scott asked

"I am , and this is my sister, Rebecca"

"What do you mean your names Henrik, Your name is stiles and your my best friend!" Scott said.

"I am here to help you tell our story" rebecca said.

"As i was saying, We are originals, the most powerful family and we are unkillable."

"Actually the white oak stake can kill us but there is no more white oak so we are invinsable" Rebecca interupted

"Yes, well I died over 1000 years ago and was on the other side which is hell for supernatural creaturs, Then my magic connected to the villages, it has never happened exept for me but I was bought back as a vampire. I didn't have the vampire blood before i died though. So when i woke up my family had already fled, I was alone and searched for them for centuries."

"Then why did you leave" Erica asked

"Now, now silly girl, let him finish the story" Rebecca said

"Then I finally found them, it took a while for them to believe I was Henrik but they did, then thats when i saw the monster Niklaus my brother turned into. He daggered our other siblings putting them into a coma like state for a long time. I only stayed 3 years until i left not wanting to get daggered myself."

"He has changed now Henrik, you can come home"

"How can I believe you"

"We need help Henrik, as much as we can get" Rebecca sighed.

"Get someone else too"

"I can't, no one else can, this is family problems!"

"What do you mean becca"

"Lets talk away from ears"

"Ok" Henrik/Stiles said "be back in 5"

* * *

 **Scotts Pov**

"We can't let them stay" Derek said

"We have to, it's still Stiles" I was the most determined to let him stay.

"No we don't Scott, He is Henrik now, Did you see how he spoke with that accent and he left with his real family."

Even if it was true, I could feel the tears in my eyes. "No" I roared.

Suprisingly Peter sided with me  
"I'm afraid,the boy is correct nephew, We can't force them to do leave Beacon Hills, didn't you hear me earlier, they - are - the - most - powerful - family - of - the - supernatural - world"

Everyone was scared of stiles, the human boy that wouldn't hurt anyone was gone, no matter how many times they say he was still there, they all know the truth.

* * *

 **Stiles/Henriks Pov**

"Our mother and father are here"

"Why" From what i've heard mother and father turned into horrible people after we were turned into vampires, They tried to kill my siblings lots of times.

"Well if i tell you this, you can not tell anyone not even your pack, they can be compelled!"

This sounds serious "Okay" MY voice cracked a bit.

"The only reason i'm telling you this is because i know you won't hurt a child"

"No of course not!"

"Niklaus had a kid"

"What, how, when?"

"It was 4 months ago, Hayley gave birth to a baby girl, Nik is the father. Mother and father are trying to get rid of her"

I'm mortified  
"Why, thats wrong!" Lightning struck nearby.

"I know, mother said that Hope, thats her name, is an abomination to nature."

"can i see her, I'll help... but not for Nik, for Hope"

"Okay" rebecca smiled.

"I'll go tell the pack im leaving for New Orleans, where should i meet you?"

"The animal clinic"

* * *

I heard what they were saying and could feel the tears in my eyes so i walked in the room.

"Don't worry I won't be in the way, I'm leaving for New Orleans where my parents are. They want to kill my siblings so I won't come back" I couldn't leave like this though "Scott you will probably always be my best friend"

Then I zoomed away ready to meet my neice then leave.

I have missed my family since i left them.


	4. A new enemy

**Disclaimer : I do not own the story or characters from The Originals and Teen Wolf.**

* * *

 **Rebecca's Pov**

It was sweet seeing Henrik with Hope, He will defenetly be the favourite uncle, Elijah will be the strict uncle and Kol would've been the fun uncle. I will be or am the aunty that takes her shopping.

Niklaus and Hayley will both be over-protective.

However when Henrik was here with hope he looked sad but when i asked about it he avoided answering.

It did make me curious. Then he left for New Orleans and I sent out a text message.

 _Henrik is on his way to help Hope_

I know Henrik can help and the war will be won sooner but I miss my family too. All these years I wanted to run away, I did but I always come back because that promise "Always and Forever"

* * *

 **Niklaus's Pov**

"Brother" I looked up and saw the sibling i thought i'd never see again.

"Hey Nik... I heard about whats going on and i am here to help, not for you but for hope"

"Ah, you heard about Hope" Trust Rebecca to tell him our biggest secret.

"Yes and she is adorable"

"Well I wouldn't know as I can't see her until the threat is gone"

"Well then lets get rid of it as soon as we can" Henrik started walking away

"What!" he can't just walk up to her. "You can't she will jump into another body"

"I'm also a witch, remember, i'm just as powerful as her, if she wants a fight, lets fight." He smirked.

"Elijah, Freya!" I shouted after he left.

"What" Freya asked

"Niklaus please, be quiet" Elijah said.

"Henrik just showed up, he told me about Hope then I mentioned mother, then he left saying how he is going to get rid of the threat" I said keeping my calm face.

"But she would simply jump into another body" Freya cried hysterrically.

"Don't you think I told him that!" Niklaus shouted "He said that he's witch too, Possibly just as powerful as her"

"Then it seems we have to be somewhere" Elijah stated putting on his jacket.

* * *

 **Freya's Pov**

There is another witch in the family, a witch that does not want to hurt my siblings.

This is good.

I need someones help to get rid of this curse that Dahlia placed on me all those years ago, and now there is somebody to help named Henrik.

Henrik is my youngest brother that I never got a chance to meet, apparently he died though before they were vampires saving Niklaus's life. how is he here?

* * *

 **Scott's Pov**

Stiles is gone, he left me.

I'm walking through school on my own. I wanted him to stay. I don't care if his name is Henrik or he's a vampire. He's still my best friend.

Wait... isn't that the blonde girl from yesturday, Stil - Henriks sister.

"Hi" I said walking over to her "Whats your name again."

"Rebecca, you must be Scott, Henrik told me about you. Your his best friend"

"Yeah, hi" I don't know what to say "Do you know where stiles is?"

"Yes, he told you yesturday, he told the whole pack. He's in New Orleans helping our other siblings get rid of our mother."

"Why?!" Why would stiles get rid of his mum.

"Well, she is trying to kill all of us" _Rebecca thought, does Henrik want Scott knowing all of this?_  
With that Rebecca walked away, leaving me to think, _Should i go and help stiles or would I be in the way?_

I got pulled out from my thoughts when I saw Lydia, she looked sad.  
Before i knew it i was walking over to her, "Lydia" She turned to look at me "Whats wrong?"

"He lied Scott, all this time I thought he was human and that he - he liked me" She paused and looked down "but it was all a lie, Stiles isn't even his name"

"He lied to all of us Lydia, but from what I've heard he has his reasons, his own family have tried to hurt him, he probably doesn't know who he can trust." I explained

"Yeah, but it still hurts" She sounded so broken hearted, thats when I reallised.

"You like Stiles" She looked up momentarily "You like Stiles and now you don't know if he likes you"

She looked up "Yeah" Then she walked awayand into class. I sighed.

* * *

 **Henrik's Pov**

Me and everyone else are on our way to meet our parents now. I met Freya, the eldest sister I've heard so much about. She's a witch aswel.

We can win this easy, all of us against her.

"Hello Mother" Niklaus said, then she turned around.

"Hello children"

We all stared for what seemed like ages, then mother tried to use magic on us and take me with her, it didn't work because Freya cast a blocking spell.

"What is your problem" I asked

"What do you mean" She asked inocently.

"You, you keep trying to kill all of us, but it will never work." I ran foward to give her my blood so she can't jump bodies, but she sent me away using a spell.

I cast one aswel , it made her fall to the floor "Give her your blood one of you."

She smirked then disapeard saying, "You just made an enemy of me aswel Henrik and this time, it will be you who looses"

"No it won't" I smirked looking at the other siblings.

"Thats great, We lost her!" Niklaus shouted glaring at me "And it's your fault, what was your plan, may I ask. You walked here like it will be an easy fight! Why are you still smiling" he ran over to grab me but I stopped him unforcably.

"It was not a complete loss"

"Please elaborate" Elijah said stepping forward.

"Well There is a little bit of her blood and I have her hair. Me and Freya could use that to block her from jumping bodies again or we could use it for a tracking spell" I explained looking towards Freya "That is if your up to it?"

"Of course" She looked towards our other brothers grinning "This will work!"

* * *

Reviews please :-) Thx  
This is only my second story and i rushed my first one a bit. :-)


	5. Some friends do care

**Disclaimer : I do not own the story or characters from The Originals and Teen Wolf.**

* * *

 **Henrik's Pov**

I have it on my mind now, when Freya said that we should do the spell to help us against our mother, does she want to the the tracking one or the spell that will stop her from jumping into other bodies.

"Well, what shall we do?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Freya asked alothough she thinks she knows what he is asking.

"Shall we do a tracking spell or a spell which stops mother to stop jumping bodies"I asked

"It's bloody obvious isn't it" Niklaus roared walking into the room "Stop her from jumping bodies of course!"

"Okay, jeez i'm doing you a favour" I stubbornly pointed out sarcastically. I do miss my Beacon hills friends. I keepgetting text messeges from Scott, Lydia and a few from Erica.

"The spell is prepared, we have everything we need, now we just need to wait 2 days for the full moon" I said, they all sighed.

"Are you sure this will work" Freya asked suddenly feeling unsure.

"It is the only chance we have at the moment" I pointed out, then everyone walked to their rooms, Niklaus sighing on the way. This is our only chance to help Hope and send mother away.

I was sitting on the bed thinking about the pack back in Beacon Hils and what they said about me like i'm a monster. I guess I am though.

My thoughts were interupted by a knock on the door, there stood Freya.

"Hi Henrik, could I come in?"

"yeah sure, what do you need?" I asked.

"Well I wanted to ask for a favour" She said slowly "You see, when I was taken away by our aunt Dahlia she cursed us both to sleep a century then wake for 1 single year of life before falling into the sleep again. I've been awake for 10 of those months already and I do not want to sleep again for a century. Do you think you could help?"

I sat up and raised an eyebrow "Probably, I need you too write down the spell she used to place the curse on you both." Im going to help Freya, she is my long lost sister, she never done anything wrong to me before.

She smiled "Okay, I can do that. You can channel me when you are doing the spell if you need to"

"No I can't" I said

"Why not?" she asked

"I'm taking a curse away from you which was placed a long time ago, you will be tired and if I take magic away from you to do this it will be too much, I need to find another witch." I said. I don't know any witches in this city. I have friends and allies in a lot of places but not here.

"I know who we could call." Niklaus said "Davina"

I shook my head and laughed "no,no, No!"

"Why not, brother?" Niklaus asked

"This witch needs to be powerful, I can do most of the spell but, I need a special witch, not just any."

"Davina is a special witch,she is a harvest girl, at a time she was extremly powerful, I wasn't around here then so I never saw her." Freya interupted

I turned around "Then why are you still here Nik, go get her.. This curse could be over by tommorow Freya"

Niklaus visibly froze, I havn't called him Nik in years.

Freya passed me the paper that told me the spell that Dahlia used to make her immortal "This is a simple spell - I just need to switch some words around and some extra power boost"

Freya smiled at me "Really?" She's been waiting for this for years, she is really exited. "Why?It took Dahlia years to do this spell"

"Because Magic has evolved since 1000 years ago, some spells are easier to do now." I pointed out.

I looked up, Niklaus is still here "Niklaus why are you here, we need Davina here to help us do the spell?"

"Well" Niklaus smirked "Davina and me are not exacly what you call friends"

I groaned "Then why did you suggest her and what did you do?"

He smirked again, "I thought you could go speak to her brother and i'm hurt that you instantly think I am the one who did wrong" he mocked hurt.

"Why would I do that?" I asked talking about seeing Davina "Why would that even work, she doesn't know me."

"For our sister" He replied. Of course he knows that I would help Freya no matter what I have to do. "And It will work because she doesn't know who you are, she doesn't know you are a Michealson"

"I wish I wasn't" I said but they both looked a little hurt so I changed the subject "What is this Davina girl like?"

"She is a powerful witch" Is all Klaus said.

"She is a lovely girl, she has gone against this family many times and is still fine, she is friends with Marcel and a few other vampires, she is very strong , she won't give up on her friends, she stands by them not caring who she is going up against" Freya said.

"I guess I can go and ask for her help... Do you know where she is?" I asked

"Your the witch, you can figure it out" Niklaus left

* * *

 **Scott's Pov**

I thought I had a human friend that will always be there for me,but now he is gone, why did he go to New Orlenes,he is my best friend, he was there for me and now I want to be there for him but he won't answer my text messeges!

He won't even answer Lydias text messeges.

I keep asking his sister who I found out was Rebekah when he is going to be back and all about Henrik but she just walks away.

She has become popular around the school. Lydia doesn't really like her, they are both probably just as popular as each other but Rebekah has only been here for about 1/2 weeks.

* * *

 **Rebekah's Pov**  
I'm talking to Henrik by text at the moment, his friends keep asking about him and they seem like they care.

 _Your friends keep asking about you, when are you coming home, can I tell them why you are gone, maybe then they'll understand?_

 _Tell them that i'm not going home. They think I am a monster Becca, I can't just foget that and move on._ He replied

 _some of your friends do care.. like Lydia and Scott, maybe even Erica_ I said, he told me how no members of Dereks pack really like him.

 _Well then can you deal with that, please Becca, I would do it myself but I'm still in New Orlenes._

 _No! You can't do that to them, I can't do that to them, they really care about you, you are there friends._ I texted back.

 _Please becca, do it for me, Make them forget that I am a vampire, tell them that I am still human Stiles, just that I've moved away from them and they can't know where. Tell them that it was for the best._ he texted back

 _Okay I'll do it, only if your sure._

 _Yes, I'm sure, Its for the best, It will keep them safe._ I sighed and walked over to Scott.

He looked at me strangely then went to talk but I inturupted, looking at him in the eye (Compelling) "Text the rest of the pack and tell them all to meet you in that classroom, tell them its important" I said pointing towards a classroom.

He nodded, pulled out his phone to text the rest of the pack, I was already in the classroom. I sighed knowing what I have to do now.  
I have to take the truth from them and replace them with false information so they feel like Stiles left them instead.

* * *

 **Henrik's Pov**

 _Yes, I'm sure, Its for the best, It will keep them safe_

I have a few tears coming out of the corner of my eyes as i'm sending this text but I just have to remember that it is for the best. I've done this before and I knew I would have to do it again.

* * *

Reviews please :-)  
Thanks if you followed or favourited the story. :-)


	6. Henriks new friend

**Disclaimer : I do not own the story or characters from The Originals and Teen Wolf.**

* * *

 **Henriks POV**

I didn't have much time to be sad because i do have to go meet Davina to help my sister get rid of her curse.

It will be hard but i will try my hardest, I wonder if the pack still remember me or if their memory is gone of me.

* * *

 **Rebekah's POV**

"hi dogs" I never did like werewolves and they usually don't like me.

"What do you want?!" Derek said

"Well the boy as you know him, Stiles, asked me to do something the minute ago."

"You spoke to stiles" one said, another shouted "Why won't he reply to me" then i heard a whisper that caught my attention "What did he say?"

I looked towards the strawberry blonde girl and felt some sympathy. Afterall I do have a heart.

"He wants you all to forget him because you all think that he is a monster" Then they all went quiet.

Scott broke the silence "He - you can't do that can you?!" He exclaimed "and that's not what we think"

"I can and I have too, for my brother" I said, I still think he will regret this later though.

* * *

 **Davina's POV**

I was in the attic of the church when someone came towards the door way asking "Are you Davina Claire?"

"Yes, who are you?" I asked ready for him to attack.

"I need your help"

"With what?" I asked "and who are you?"

"My name is Henrik Michealson and my older sister Freya has had a horrible curse placed upon her for centuries now, I never knew my oldest sister but she needs my help"

"So your a vampire" I asked curious, what did he mean 'she needs his help' if he is a vampire I would be doing all the magic and I refuse to help any Michealsons again.

"Yes" he replied

"Well how to you plan to help me during the spell" I asked raising an eyebrow. "and why havn't I met you before?"

"Well" He smirked "I may be a vampire however I am also a witch, and by you helping me I shall owe you a favour and I don't stay with my siblings anymore"

"Your family havn't kept any of their promises so why would you?" I asked frowning, I will ask him why he doesn't stay with them later.

"Well despite my family not keeping their promises, I keep mine, I also make a good friend" He stepped through the door "I've heard that you are a very nice girl that helps her friends and I can help you"

"How did you walk through the door, I didn't invite you in" I stuttured.

"ah well, I am a vampire but I am also a witch that has been here to learn lots of magic and ways to do spells, It was difficult to find out ways to walk through the door without an invite, but it is very useful."

"So why would you need my help?" I asked, if he can do that why would he need my help, I can't do anything like that, I can only stop them from entering places for a short amount of time.

"I have to do a spell to get rid of a curse that has been around the same amount of time as I have, I can do most of the spell, I just need a little extra magic"

I think I should do this, he seems nicer than his siblings, he doesn't threaten me "You will owe me a favour if I help you, and you will just be taking a little magic from me?" I asked, just to be sure.

"Yes"

"I will do it" I said.

* * *

 **Scotts POV**

He wants my memory of him gone. He wants me - us to forget him.

Why would he want that? We found out he was an original and now all of a sudden he doesn't want to know us. He is my best friend, he's is my brother.

* * *

 **Lydia's POV**

"Does he really want us all to forget him?" I fumed

"Yes he does, i'm sorry but he has been on his own for a long time so even if you were the best friends he has ever had, you would have fogotten soon anyway" Rebekah said.

"Is he going to come back to Beacon hills?" I asked

"I don't know for sure as I havn't asked him, but I don't think he will"

"Then do it" I said

"What!" Scott shouted "no, Lydia, why?"

"Scott" I shouted so he would stop talking "If he wants us to forget him and if he isn't coming back to Beacon hills then I don't think I want to remember the friend that I once had who left after I found out his secret" I could feel tears forming in my eyes.

"What am I going to do without batman around" Erica asked herself but Lydia overheard.

Lydia replied coldly to Erica "You never liked Stiles anyway"

"Yes I did" Erica shouted "He was a good friend and you didn't start talking to him either till recently."

"This isn't about who didn't talk to him" Scott said before an arguement would form "This is about our memory getting erased of him" he said sadly.

* * *

 **Rebekahs Pov**

I stood there watching as the two packs talked, argued, then remembered why they were there.

I coughed "hm hum" to get there attention, they all turned towards me and glared a little.

"I'm sorry guys but he asked me too, I can't say no, this is hard on him too. this would have to happen at some point" Then I ran up to each of them with vampire speed to compell them 'to forget about the boy they knew as Stiles but turned out to be Henrik'.

I got a text messege from Henrik reminding me to go to the sherrifs station so as soon as I compelled them I ran there.

* * *

 **Lydia's POV**

Little did Rebekah know that I had done some research on vampires to find out that vampires hate vervain so everyone that was in the classroom had vervain so we couldn't be compelled. The people in the classroom wasn't 100% sure it would work so when we found out it did we were happy.

* * *

Reviews please, Thanks if you like it :-)

What do you think should happen? should the curse be done? who should Stiles/Henrik date? Should the people from Beacon hills go to help Stiles? Should Rebekah go back? :-)


	7. trust is supposed to be earned

**Disclaimer : I do not own the story or characters from The Originals and Teen Wolf.**

* * *

 **Henriks POV**

Davina was a little jumpy of me being here at first but after a while she settled down, afterall I am an easy person to talk too.  
"So Davina" I asked "What made you get involved with the originals in the first place, you must be brave, other people run in the oppisite direction when they hear that an original is in town?"

"I don't know if I should tell you that" She replied and I have to respect her privacy "But I might aswell tell you since your siblings would tell you anyway, but only if you answer two of my questions afterwards"

Oh so she's debating now, "Okay you have yourself a deal" I replied, I have no secrets... anymore. I frowned thinking back to when the pack thought I was human, when Derek use to think he was stronger than me and when I had to teach Scott how to contol his werewolf side. Being with them made me feel almost human.

"Henrik, Henrik!" Davina bought me out of my thoughts "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, Im fine" I lied, maybe I have some secrets "So what made you get involved with the originals?"

Davina told me the story, "It all started when I was a harvest girl last year, its when the witches of New Orlenes thought we were loosing our connection to our ansestors, so they had to sacrafice 4 teenage girls so they could be bought back to life from our power in the earth, we didn't know it at the time either... my mother was so proud when I was selected to be one of the four girls" Davina stopped talking for a moment, obviously this story still upsets her.

"Are you alright, do you want to stop?" I asked, obviously the time I spent with the pack did change me to care more about people and how they are feeling. I didn't care about annyone when I first turned.

Davina smiled at me reasuringly then continued the story "All four of us girls were happy when we were chosen oblivious to what would really happen in the ritual, we thought it was just a cut on our hand, then when the night came we stood there while everyone in our coven was happy and so were we until the first girl had to go up to where - it would happen" She gulped "When the first two girls were gone, it was only me and my best friend Monique the vampires came in to interupt the ritual, Marcel was the leader of New Orlenes at the time, I don't know why but they were attaking the witches, Monique was taken in the process, so it was only me left when Marcel saved me and bought me here"

"That doesn't explain why you are involved with Originals"

"Well Marcel is Klaus's friend, so Marcel knew Klaus was trying to take over the compound when he showed up in town, Klaus even gave Elijah to Marcel while he was daggered, Marcel asked me to find out a way to kill an original. It didn't work but We had to go through with the rest of the harvest ritual becase all the power was going out of control... I havn't told anyone this but when I was dead the ansestors were horrible because I sided with the vampires against the witches - they said that I didn't deserve to be part of the New Orlenes coven, I couldn't do magic for weeks after I came back to life"

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked "you don't even know me"

"I don't know, I just trust you, now it's my questions"

"Ask away" I said

"Why did you leave your siblings and what were you thinking about earlier when you looked sad?"

she had to ask the questions I was avoiding to answer but it was good to talk to someone.

* * *

 **Scotts POV**

"It worked, it actually worked.. Lydia you are a life saver" I Ran over to her and spun her around.

The happy moment was ruined though when I heard a cough and looked towards Derek. "I hate to ruin your moment Scott, but even now we remember, what are we going to do now?"

"huh, I havn't thought of that yet" Everyone in the room looked like they wanted to face palm.

* * *

 **Davina's POV**

"Why did you leave your siblings and what were you thinking about earlier when you looked sad?"  
I wasn't sure what to ask him as the second question. I never saw an original look really sad before so i'm curious, what makes him different from his siblings? Why did he leave them? I need to know why I trust him more than everyone else when I don't know him.

So he explained but he did look hesitant to tell me...

"well, i'm just going to tell you from the beginning" he started "One thousand years ago, when me and my siblings were still human, me and Nick went to see the strange people in our village change from human into wolves, I was only young so I didn't know what would happen. I turned around to talk to Niklaus about how cool it was to see but when I wasn't looking the wolves saw us and chased us"

"How did you get away?" I asked

"I didn't" He replied, so I frowned.

"We were ahead of the wolves for a short time, I was behind Nik though, I told him to leave me behind and he could have got away sooner if he listened to me, but he stayed with me, when he was a little bit ahead I saw one of the wolves going to attack Niklaus.. so i jumped in the way"

I winced "Is that what you was thinking about earlier?" He didn't answer the question.

"No, when I did jump in the way, I died so when my brother went back to our home my family was devistated, and thats what caused our mother to inflict the vampire curse onto our family. I was on the other side when it happened and she had no idea, I felt a pull, then my magic connected to the villages and to my mothers spell so a few days later I woke up in transition - only at the time I had no idea what was wrong with me - I looked for my family but when I woke up they had already fled, so I was alone for a while searching for them"

He spent so long on his own. Is that why he is still nice and thoughtful, is this why I trust him? I had to ask "How did you manage on your own for so long?"

"I didn't" He replied smiling "Thats what I was thinking about earlier, I made allies and friends, some knew about my identity and some didnt, I found my family about a hundred years ago but I left soon after because Klaus was controlling them or had them daggered, I couldn't handle it so I left to see the world and make more allies"

"wow.."

"yeah, I answered your question, in detail i'm going to add" he said. "Do you want to get something to eat before we go to help my sister get rid of her curse"

"sure" I said, thats how the next hour was spent, we went to a pizza place to order some pizza laughing alot on the way, then went to the Michealsons to eat it. I don't like the Michealsons but Henrik - he's nice. It's a good change from the normal favours people ask where I do a spell for them and we don't talk until they need another spell done. I think we will be friends. I smiled at the thought.

* * *

 _I will write another soon as I havn't in ages, sorry._ **:-)**

 _Who should Rebecca Scott and Davina end up dating? Should Davina become friends with the originals? Should Scotts pack go to New Orlenes?_ :-)


	8. People change

**Disclaimer : I do not own the story or characters from The Originals and Teen Wolf.**

* * *

 **Henriks POV**  
I walked into the compound with Davina and we brought pizza for everyone on the way, I walked into the compound, but could sense somebody else there.  
I don't understand why but I found myself hoping it was my mother - I never knew her when she was evil, Can you blame me?

"Who are you?" I said outloud when I saw the girl with brown hair in our house, I thought she was going to attack the family so I ran up to her to attack her first.

She did a good fight but I still obvously won but Davina was shouting that it is someone called Hayley.  
"Henrik.. Thats Hayley" Davina shouted

I remember Becca telling me about Hayley - its Hopes mother.

I released her while appolajizing "Sorry, I thought you were a threat"

"It's fine, I guess you must be Henrik" She said after a minute of thought.

Then Klaus came into the room so Hayley left muttering a bye to me and Davina "Henrik, I see you got Davina to show up, I'm impressed at your people skills, I don't remember you having any when I last saw you."

"People change Klaus" I said remembering the awful things I used to do that still haunt me.

* * *

 **Klaus POV**  
I heard the fight between Hayley and Henrik so I ran to get there, by the time I walked in the fight had stopped so I came up with an excuse of why I am here. I do care about the 'little wolf'.

"Henrik, I see you got Davina to show up, I'm impressed at your people skills, I don't remember you having any when I last saw you."

"People change Klaus" He replied and for a moment I thought I saw darkness inside his eyes...A Darkness that is similar to my own.

"So Davina, sweetheart, do you know what your doing for this spell" I asked changing topic.

"Well Klaus before we do the spell we're going to eat some pizza as it needs alot of power, Freya can have some too" Henrik replied for her.

* * *

 **Freya's POV**  
I heard some bangs downstairs while I was with Hope in the nursary.

I went to check the bangs out to make sure that it wasn't my siblings arguing again, when I walked in the room I heard my name. "Freya can have some too"

"Have some what" I asked causing Henrik to jump a bit so I frowned, he's an original and he didn't sense me there.

"Sorry, havn't been using my super strong vampire senses in a while" He smiled.

"Why?" Klaus asked

"erm - uh - I" He stuttered "I havn't used them in a while"

"Why" Klaus asked again .

"I" He started but Davina interupted him saying "When are we going to start the spell"  
I saw him give Davina a small smile and she smiled back.

"I'm ready now if you are" I said

"Yeah we're ready arn't we Davina" Then they held hands leaning onto each other smiling.

"Yeah we are" Davina replied.

"But, have some pizza first, The spell will be powerful so therefore it will weaken you" I took some and asked him "Henrik, why does your accent change, you do an brittish accent (The originals accent) Then an American."

* * *

 **Henriks POV  
** "Henrik, why does your accent change, you do an brittish accent (The originals accent) Then an American." Freya asked me.

"I havn't spoken in that accent in a while but I still naturally speak it so i don't know, I didn't even notice I was doing it" He explained, it went silent for a moment.

"So lets do the spell" Henrik said.

"Shall we" Klaus said gesturing to another room. He looked like he was thinking about something the minute ago, I wonder what.

* * *

 **Klaus's POV**  
I'm observing Henrik and how he has changed over the years and I think i'm starting to figure him out.

I wanted other hybrids because I'm a vampire but I'm also a wolf and wolves need friends or companions - others of there kind to survive which is why I wanted more hybrids around here.  
Henrik is a hybrid also. Henrik is a vampire and a witch - witches are complex as some travel induvidually and some travel in groups/covens. Davina was kicked out of her coven so maybe thats why they want to travel together instead of alone. I'm not sure or they could just be fast 'friends'.

"Shall we" I said gesturing to another room where the spell will be taking place.

* * *

 **Scotts POV**  
We've all been sitting around for a while thinking about what we should do next.I want to help Stiles but he's moved on and from what Rebecca said he has done it alot of times.  
I don't want to go there only to find out he has another best friend or he might tell us that we are in the way and ask us to go back to Beaken Hills.  
What if he tries to compell us again!

I don't know what to do. Who Can I ask for advise?

"Lets ask the Sherrif for advise" I said outloud.

"oh, no" Lydia said

"Whats wrong, lydia?" Isaac asked

"I didn't give him the vervain, what if Rebecca got there first. Someone ring him - quickly!" She said frantically.

I got my phone out and dialled the sherrifs number _"Hey Mr Stillinki"_

 _"Hi Scott, is everything alright?"_ He asked

 _"Its just, do you know where Stiles is?"_ I asked

 _"Yeah, he's safe and visiting some family members"_ He said casually

 _"Okay thanks, bye Mr Stillinski"_ I replied.

 _"Bye Scott"_ He replied unaware of what is happening so I ended the phone call.

I looked towards the pack "Yeah.. the sherrif has been compelled".

In a matter or minutes all of our expressions - mine included - went from being hopeful to being even more confused than ever. Should we help our friend or will we be in the way? I looked towards Lydia to see that her expression had changed.. she has an idea.

* * *

Who should Rebecca date? Should the pack go to New Orlenes to help? Should Rebecca go back to New Orlenes to help?  
Not sure what idea would be best for them so thanks.

 **Thank you ** for the reviews. Im sorry I didn't update often.  
I will try to update every week.


End file.
